Tío Francis me lo enseñó todo
by Samary Danna
Summary: "Espera un segundo…. " Medio susurró Inglaterra " ¡Waaaaaa! ¡Alfred! ¡No pintes sobre ese cuadro!" Gritó desesperado mientras corría a quitarle la pluma de las manos "WHAT THE FUCK?" Dijo horrorizado mientras observaba el dibujo que había hecho su colonia. "Alfred, ¿qué significa esto?" En el cuadro estaba dibujado, nada más ni nada menos, que el aparato reproductor masculino.


**NOTA:** _Sí, otra vez yo. Al parecer sigo inspirada, pero el examen de biología de 3 folios de hoy chupó la mayoría d__e mi energía a decir verdad__,__ y puede que este esté peor que los fics que normalmente hago. Bueno, lo de siempre… bla, bla yo no tengo talento bla, bla . Escribir el resto ahora me da pereza xD.__ ¡Ah, sí! Antes de que se me olvide__, este es un fic sobre cuando Alfred era niño ^^_

**ADVERTENCIAS:** _Ligero shota, pero que muy__, muy, muy__ ligero y mención de franada (lo aviso por sí a alguien no le gusta) _

**DISCLAIMER: **_Hetalia no me pertenece…. Si fuera mío sería solamente yaoi *.*_

_**TÍO FRANCIS ME LO ENSEÑÓ TODO**_

Inglaterra no se sentía de humor ese día. ¿Por qué? Pues porque se había dado cuenta de lo rápido que creció su niño. Suspiró. Alfred ya le llegaba casi hasta el pecho. No es que le gustase menos porque haya crecido un poco más, pero es que así de niño es tan lindo que le daban ganas comérselo enterito. Por la boca de Inglaterra empezó a salir un hilillo de baba. Lo entenderías sí lo vieseis en ese momento, tan tranquilo mientras pintarrajea en el retrato de la reina.

-Espera un segundo…. –medio susurró Inglaterra- ¡Waaaaaa! ¡Alfred! ¡No pintes sobre ese cuadro! -gritó desesperado mientras corría a quitarle la pluma de las manos- WHAT THE FUCK? -dijo horrorizado mientras observaba el dibujo que había hecho su colonia- Alfred, ¿qué significa esto? –en el cuadro estaba dibujado, nada más ni nada menos, que el aparato reproductor masculino.

-El tío Francis me ha enseñado a dibujarlo, también me ha hablado un poco de ello, y a Matthew también -dijo sonriendo dulcemente un inocente Alfred.- Dice que ya podemos saber de esto porque somos mayores. Bueno, como Matthew vive con él le puede enseñar más cosas y siempre hace cosas extrañas con él…

A Inglaterra le fallaron las piernas y cayó desmayado al suelo. Por suerte solo un par de minutos, para después ir a coger su espada y pistola de su cuarto. Estaba delirando diciendo todo tipo de cosas que nadie sería capaz de descifrar, y la verdad es que era mejor así, ya que no eran aptas para los menores de edad.

-Quédate aquí, ahora vuelvo –dijo sonriendo tétricamente Inglaterra saliendo por la puerta mientras su espada resplandecía demostrando lo afilada que estaba.

-E… ¡Espera Iggy! -le llamó su colonia- E… ¿Estás enfadado conmigo? -preguntó mientras se le iban llenando los ojos de lágrimas- ¡Waaaaa! ¡No quiero! -su llanto aumento

-¡Por supuesto que no! -dijo rápidamente Inglaterra olvidándose del tema sobre el francés- Toma. Aquí tienes un scone, así que deja de llorar - le extendió un scone, que había sacado de dios sabrá donde, para dárselo.

-¿En serio? -Alfred puso ahora una cara de desconcierto- Iggy, sabes que te quiero, pero eso no sabe precisamente a arcoíris y estrellitas… Más bien todo lo contrario.

-Q… ¿Qué? -Inglaterra se sorprendió al escuchar esto, Alfred nunca había rechazado su comida.- ¡Oh dios! Te estás volviendo rebelde –chilló un histérico Arthur.

-Yo no me estoy volviendo rebelde -dijo con un puchero Alfred.

-¡Pronto me vas a dejar! -siguió chillando sin oír lo que Alfred decía.

-No te voy a dejar… -replico otra vez Alfred, la verdad es que se estaba empezando a cabrear.

-¡Nunca más me vas a visitar! ¡Te iras con otro! -los chillidos de Inglaterra eran tan altos que casi reventaron las ventanas.

-¡QUE NO! -ahora fue el turno de Alfred de gritar- Nunca te dejaré… -de pronto se le ocurrió una idea- Decidido entonces, ¡SERAS MI ESPOSA! -dijo un eufórico Alfred.- No se admiten objeciones.

-¿QUE QUÉ? –preguntó, más bien gritó, Inglaterra.

-No te preocupes. Seré un buen esposo –sonrió un orgulloso Alfred- Tío Francis también me ha instruido en eso, además ha dicho que vuelva por más consejos cuando quiera.

Y así es como Inglaterra se desmayó por segunda vez en el día.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_¡Finnn! Lo sé, lo sé… está horrible xD Será un misterio para mí si alguien lo lee. Bueno, me gustaría, en mi próximo fic, hacer una dedicatoria (no sé por qué, simplemente me dio), así que me gustaría que me digáis las razones por las cuales se hace una y a quién se la hago (bueno, más o menos creo que lo sé, pero quiero preguntar de todas formas… La verdad es que me siento tonta al preguntar esto xD )_

_Bueno, gracias por leer._

_Bye, Bye _


End file.
